


You Saved Me

by aristxs_achaixn



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Happy!Nico, M/M, Monsters, TBT, kid AU, ten year old, twelve year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristxs_achaixn/pseuds/aristxs_achaixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(kid AU) 12-year-old Percy, giving 10-year-old Nico a kiss on the cheek, & Nico getting all flustered & blushing like crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Saved Me

Slash! 

Was the noise Nico’s stygian iron made as he slashed through the monster’s flesh, just to save Percy from being attacked by it -yes, Percy could’ve saved himself, but Nico thought maybe he’d try- Nico was absolutely satisfied with what he has done, he did not think he could do that.

After the monster burst into smoke, Nico’s eyes met with Percy’s, Nico was not able to hide the smile of pride off of his face. Nico’s eyes glowed as they met with Percy’s “Percy! Did you see how cool that was?” Nico exclaimed happily, “Yes I saw that Nico! That was amazing!” Percy said, “Thank you, without you that monster would’ve killed me.” Percy continued.

Percy gave Nico a hug and gently placed his lips on Nico’s cold cheek that was soon turned hot of how embarrassed he was. Hotness spread from Nico’s ears to his cheeks, he couldn’t see himself but he knew that he was glowing red, not only that, but his heart was beating faster than ever.

“Aw, look at you,” Percy said chuckling, “you’re blushing!” Percy continued, “Yeah, I am.” Nico admitted shyly as he looked down at his now very dirty shoes. Other than him being embarrassed, Nico knew one thing, he loved that little kiss.


End file.
